listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of music videos using animation
This page lists music videos that include animation. # *4Hero - "Les Fleur" *8 Foot Sativa - "Chelsea Smile" *1280 Almas - "Pasado Animal" A *ABC - "(How to Be A) Millionaire" *Paula Abdul -"Opposites Attract" *Aberfeldy - "Love Is an Arrow" *a-ha - "Take on Me" (Rotoscope) *Alice in Chains - "I Stay Away" *Apollo Four Forty feat. The Beatnuts - "Dude Descending a Staircase" *Arcade Fire - "Neighborhood #3 (Power Out)" (3D) *Architecture in Helsinki - "Like a Call" *Architecture in Helsinki - "Do the Whirlwind" (Pixel) *Aterciopelados - "Mi Vida Brilla" *Aterciopelados - "Luz Azul" B *Badly Drawn Boy - "Silent Sigh" *Badly Drawn Boy - "Year of the Rat" *Barenaked Ladies - "Get in Line" *Beck - "E-Pro" (Vector) *Beck - "Hell Yes" *Harry Belafonte - "The Banana Boat Song" (uses animated footage from Beetlejuice) *Björk - "Human Behaviour" (Stop Motion) *Björk - "I Miss You" *Björk - "Nature is Ancient" *The Bluetones - "Four Day Weekend" (animation by Studio 4°C) *Blur - "Good Song" *Bright Eyes - "Bowl of Oranges" *Bring me the Horizon - "Pray for Plagues" C *C+C Music Factory - "Things That Make You Go Hmmm" *Glen Campbell - "Walkin' in the Sun" *Luis Cardenas - "Runaway" *Mariah Carey - "Santa Claus Is Comin' to Town" (Anniversary Mix) *The Cars - "Hello Again" (Stop motion) *Chronic Future - "Time and Time Again" *Les Claypool - "Phantom Patriot" *George Clinton - "Atomic Dog" *Phil Collins - "Don't Lose My Number" (animated fly at end) *Elvis Costello - "Accidents Will Happen" *Crazy Frog - "Axel F" (3D) *Crazy Frog - "Popcorn" (3D) *Crazy Frog - "We Are the Champions (Ding a Dang Dong) (3D) D *Gigi D'Agostino - "Another Way" *Gigi D'Agostino - "Bla bla bla" *Gigi D'Agostino - "The Riddle" (3D) *Gigi D'Agostino - "Silence" (3D) *Daddy DJ - "Daddy DJ" *Daddy DJ - "The Girl in Red" *Daft Punk - "One More Time" *Daft Punk - "Aerodynamic" *Daft Punk - "Digital Love" *Daft Punk - "Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger" *Def Leppard - "Let's Get Rocked" *Depeche Mode - "Enjoy the Silence '04" *Dire Straits - "Brothers in Arms" (2D) *Dire Straits - "Money for Nothing" (3D) *Disturbed - "Land of Confusion" (Genesis cover) E *Earth, Wind & Fire - "Fall In Love With Me" *Edie Brickell & The New Bohemians - "Love Like We Do" *Eiffel 65 - "Blue (Da Ba Dee)" *El-Producto - "Stepfather Factory" (3D) *Eminem - "Ass Like That" (3D) *Eminem - "Eminem" *Eminem - "Shake That" *E-Rotic - "Max Don't Have Sex with Your Ex" *E-Rotic - "Fred Comes to Bed" *E-Rotic - "Sex on the Phone" F *Fall Out Boy - "The Carpal Tunnel of Love" *Mylène Farmer - "C'est une belle journée" *Mylène Farmer - "Peut-être toi" *Franz Ferdinand - "Take Me Out" *Franz Ferdinand - "This Fire" *Five for Fighting- "The Riddle" *Jason Forrest - "War Photographer" G *Peter Gabriel - "Sledgehammer" (Stop motion) & (Pixilation) *Peter Gabriel - "Big Time" *Peter Gabriel - "Digging in the Dirt" *Peter Gabriel - "Steam" *Genesis - "Land of Confusion" (Puppetry) *Roger Glover - "Love Is All" *Goldfrapp - "Twist"(2D) *Jean-Jacques Goldman - "C'est ta chance" *Alex Gopher - "The Child" *Gorillaz - "Clint Eastwood" *Gorillaz - "19-2000" *Gorillaz - "DARE" *Gorillaz - "Dirty Harry" *Gorillaz - "Dracula" *Gorillaz - "El Mañana" *Gorillaz - "Rock the House" *Gorillaz - "Tomorrow Comes Today" *Gorillaz - "Feel Good Inc." *Pat Green - "Baby Doll" *Green Jellÿ - "Three Little Pigs" (Claymation) *Grooverider vs. Cypress Hill - "On The Double" *Guano Apes - "Dödel Up" *Guster - "One Man Wrecking Machine" H *Helmet - "Biscuits For Smut" *Herbie Hancock - "Rockit" (Stop motion) *The Housemartins - "Happy Hour" (Claymation) *Hurt - "Rapture" I * Ilona - "Un Monde parfait" * Ilona - "C'est les vacances" * Ilona - "Dans ma fusée" * Ilona - "Noël, que du bonheur" * Ilona - "Allô, Allô" * Incubus - "Drive" * INDIX - "My Love for You" (3D) * INXS - "Bitter Tears" * INXS - "Need You Tonight" * INXS - "What You Need" * Iron Maiden - "Different World" * Iron Maiden - "Wildest Dreams" J * Michael Jackson - "Leave Me Alone" * Michael Jackson - "Speed Demon" (Claymation) * Jerky Boys - "Super Across the Way" * Jet - "Are You Gonna Be My Girl?" * Elton John - "Club at the End of the Street" * The John Butler Trio - "Good Excuse" * Jack Johnson - "Upside Down" * Grace Jones - "Love Is the Drug" * Howard Jones - "You Know I Love You...Don't You?" (Rotoscope) * Junior Senior - "Move Your Feet" (Pixel) * Judas Priest - "Locked In" (Puppetry) (On the skeletons) * Judas Priest - "Turbo Lover" (Puppetry) (On the skeletons) * Judas Priest - "War" K *Kasabian - "Shoot the Runner" *Keane - "Bedshaped" (Claymation) *Kenna - "Hell Bent" (Claymation) *Kid Koala - "Basin Street Blues" (2D) *Kid Koala - "Fender Bender" (2D) *KMFDM - "Drug Against War" *KMFDM - "Son of a Gun" *KoЯn - "Everything I've Known" *KoЯn - "Freak on a Leash" *KoЯn - "Right Now" (one version 2D, another 3D) *Kraftwerk - "Autobahn" (2D) L *La Tour - "People Are Still Having Sex" *Lambchop - "Is a Woman" *Cyndi Lauper - "She Bop" *Marc Lavoine - "C'est la vie" *Lemon Jelly - "Nice Weather for Ducks" *Lene Alexandra - "My Boobs Are OK" *Linkin Park - "Breaking the Habit" (Rotoscope) *Linkin Park - "Pts.Of.Athrty" (Jay Gordon remix) *Lonestar - "Mr. Mom" M *Madonna - "Dear Jessie" *Madonna - "Get Together" *Madonna - "Music" *Madvillain - "All Caps" *Mariah Carey - "All I Want for Christmas Is You (So So Def Remix)" *MAARS - "Pump up the Volume" (uses NASA & Russian animation) *The Mars Volta - "Televators" *Matchbox Twenty - "Unwell" *Mates of State - "Fraud in the '80s" (Stop motion) *Paul McCartney - "We All Stand Together" *Megadeth - "Anarchy in the U.K." *Meshuggah - "Shed" *George Michael - "Shoot the Dog" *Mickey 3D - "Respire" *Midnight Oil - "Dead Heart" *Steve Miller Band - "Abracadabra" *Moby - "Natural Blues" *Moby - "Why Does My Heart Feel So Bad?" *Modest Mouse - "Float On" *Mogwai - "Hunted by a Freak" (3D) *Mötley Crüe - "Hell on High Heels" (Vector) *Mudvayne - "Fall Into Sleep" (3D) N *New Found Glory - "All Downhill from Here" (Claymation) *Nu Shooz - "I Can't Wait" (3D) *Nu Shooz - "Point of No Return" (Stop Motion) and (Pixilation) *Northern Heightz - "Look At Us Now" O *Oasis - "All Around the World" *Billy Ocean - "Get Outta My Dreams, Get into My Car" *Of Montreal - "Wraith Pinned to the Mist (and Other Games)" *Oingo Boingo - "Dead Man's Party" (stop-motion) *Overkill - "Hello from the Gutter (The Flying Skull)" *Offspring - "Hit That" P *Pain - "Just Hate Me" (Claymation) *Pantera - "Planet Caravan" *Pearl Jam - "Do the Evolution" *Tom Petty - "Runnin' Down a Dream" *Pink Floyd - "Another Brick in the Wall" *Pink Floyd - "Welcome to the Machine" *Peter Bjorn and John - "Young Folks" *Power Station - "Get It On (Bang a Gong)" *Power Station - "Some Like It Hot" *Will Powers - "Smile" *Prince - "Raspberry Beret" *Primus - "Lacquer Head" (Claymation) *Primus - "Jerry Was a Race Car Driver" (Claymation) (near end of video) *Primus - "Wynona's Big Brown Beaver" *Primus - "Southbound Pachyderm" *Primus - "John the Fisherman" *Primus - "Devil Went Down o Georgia" (Claymation) *Primus - "Tommy the Cat" *Primus - "DMV" *Priscilla - "Toujours pas d'amour" Q *Quannum - "I Changed My Mind" *Queens of the Stone Age - "Feel Good Hit of the Summer" *Queens of the Stone Age - "Go with the Flow" R *Radiohead - "Paranoid Android" (2D) *Radiohead - "Pyramid Song" *Rammstein - "Benzin" *Rammstein - "Links 2-3-4"" *Red Hot Chili Peppers - "Californication" *Red Hot Chili Peppers - "Love Rollercoaster" *Regurgitator - "Black Bugs" *Regurgitator - "Freshmint!" *Regurgitator - "Miffy's Simplicity" *Regurgitator - "Polyester Girl *R.E.M. - "Get Up" *R.E.M. - "I'll Take the Rain" *Rolling Stones - "Harlem Shuffle" *Mark Ronson feat. Lily Allen - "Oh My God" (3D) *Röyksopp - "Eple" *Röyksopp - "Poor Leno" *Röyksopp - "Remind Me" S *Samael - "Infra Galaxia" *Schnappi - "Schnappi, das kleine Krokodil" *Schnappi - "Ein Lama in Yokohama" *Schnappi - "Jing! Jingeling! Der Weihnachtsschnappi!" *Sepultura - "Ratamahatta" (Stop motion) *Tupac Shakur - "Do For Love" *Shanks & Bigfoot - "Sweet Like Chocolate" (3D) *The Shins - "Pink Bullets" (Stop motion) *The Shins - "So Says I" (3D) *Nina Simone - "My Baby Just Cares for Me" (Claymation) *Slipknot - "Wait and Bleed" (Claymation) *Britney Spears - "Break The Ice" *Spoon - "Everything Hits at Once" *Squirrel Nut Zippers - "Ghost of Stephen Foster" *Static-X - "Push It" (Claymation) *Steps - "Words Are Not Enough" *Steriogram - "Walkie Talkie Man" (Stop Motion) *Rod Stewart - "The Motown Song" *Matthew Sweet - "Girlfriend" *Matthew Sweet - "I've Been Waiting" T *Tad Morose - "Anubis" *Talking Heads - "And She Was" (Stop Motion) *Tears for Fears - "Laid So Low (Tears Roll Down)" *Tears for Fears - "Sowing the Seeds of Love" *Tears for Fears - "Tears Roll Down" http://www.memoriesfade.com/discographies/videos/trd.html *They Might Be Giants - "Experimental Film" *They Might Be Giants - "(She Was A) Hotel Detective" *They Might Be Giants - "Istanbul (Not Constantinople)" *Timex Social Club - "Rumors" *Tom Tom Club - "Genius of Love" *Tom Tom Club - "Pleasure of Love" *Tool - "Ænema" *Tool - "Prison Sex" *Tool - "Sober" *Tool - "The Pot" *Tool - "Vicarious" *Randy Travis - "Before You Kill Us All" U *U2 - "Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me" (2D) *U2 - "Original of the Species" *UNKLE - "Eye for an Eye" *Unwritten Law - "Save Me" (3D) V *Phil Vassar - "Last Day of My Life" *Velvet Revolver - "Dirty Little Thing" W *M. Ward - "Chinese Translation" (2D) *"Weird Al" Yankovic - "Bedrock Anthem" (includes Flintstones clips) *"Weird Al" Yankovic - "Close But No Cigar" (Flash animation) *"Weird Al" Yankovic - "Don't Download This Song" *"Weird Al" Yankovic - "I'll Sue Ya" *"Weird Al" Yankovic - "Jurassic Park" (Claymation) *"Weird Al" Yankovic - "Money for Nothing/Beverly Hillbillies*" *"Weird Al" Yankovic - "Trapped in the Drive-Thru" *"Weird Al" Yankovic - "Virus Alert" *"Weird Al" Yankovic - "Weasel Stomping Day" (Stop motion) * The White Stripes - "Fell in Love with a Girl" (Stop motion) (Lego, building blocks) *Jackie Wilson - "Reet Petite" (Claymation) *Wolf Parade - "Modern World" (Stop motion) X * XTM - "Fly on the Wings of Love" * XTM - "Give Me Your Love" Y *Yeah Yeah Yeahs - "Pin" Z *Zero 7 - "Destiny" References Animation